SugarPuffzz
|place = 14/15 |alliances = Peter |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 3 |Days = 5 }} Sugar is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Kootenai. 'Profile' Name: Sugar Age: 22 Current Residence: '''Yorkshire, UK '''Occupation: UHC Competitor Tribe Designation: Hobbies: '''YouTube creator, Massive Gamer, Hiking and Biking '''Pet Peeves: Girls who are bitches, but say "I'm a bitch so what?" and pretending that it is okay, People full of themselves, ladders 3 Words to Describe You: Self-aware, Honest, Adaptable If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: '1. A Satellite Phone - I don't think I need to explain why. 2. Matches - Fire boils water, boiling water cleans water, I now have water. 3. Fish net - My Step-Dad is a Fisherman, if I didn't know how to fish using this he'd leave me on the island. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''I'm from the UK, so finding/watching Survivor online is always on one of those websites that has 20 pop up adds per page, but I've been going through that process for over 10 years now for the simple reason I love the game, first thing I do on a Thursday Morning is rush to my PC to watch Survivor, it generally is amazing, I remember seeing a episode all those years ago on holiday and I've been hooked since, I was actually lucky enough to play an online Minecraft Survivor already (Survivor UHC incase you're interested) I've been addicted since, to answer your question simply, I want to play Survivor, whether that be online or IRL, I'm not in it for fame money whatever you call it, I want to be apart of the game of Survivor, it is that simple for me. '''Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: '''Like I said I've already played Minecraft Survivor once, didn't know anybody then, I know from playing that what went well, what didn't, and how to take it to the next level, the best thing I learnt from that game is my ability to adapt, being able to adapt to whatever situation is what you need for Survivor, it is how a Survivor becomes the Sole Survivor, I think my ability to adapt to any given situation, with my knowledge of the game guarantees me at least merge, from there, either all hell will break lose, or I'll play a pretty damn good winning game, either way, it will be enjoyable to watch. 'Survivor Kootenai Sugar joined the Brawn Tribe on Day 1, at the first Reward Challenge, Sugar was chosen by Duke to sit out but fortunately won the Reward Challenge for an advantage for the first Immunity Challenge. Sugar then collaborated with his tribe by practicing half of the Immunity Challenge to secure a win at the challenge ;whilst viewing Duke and Teemo the rest of the tribe using signs to communicate. On Day 3, Sugar's Tribe dominated the first Immunity Challenge and won by a long-shot. On Day 4, Sugar began being painted as a target by Duke as a way in not being able to connect with some tribe mates. On Day 5, at the second Immunity Challenge, the challenge involved pieces to collect around an area to complete a full staircase. In the challenge Sugar along with the rest of his tribe were unable to collect all the pieces in time and lost after a good winning streak. Back at camp, Sugar began communicating with the other side of his tribe to gather information from people in exchange for trust. However, Sugar had already been judged by Teemo and Duke as sketchy and too genuine which then spread over to Oxy as well. This then went onto tribal where Sugar was voted off in a 3-2 vote thus becoming the second person voted off of Minecraft Survivor: Kootenai. '' 'Voting History' '''Trivia' * Sugar is currently the oldest person to ever play in ''Minecraft Survivor ''followed by Infernox. Category:Contestant Category:Male Contestant Category:Kootenai Contestant Category:Survivor: Kootenai Category:Kiááyo Tribe Category:14th Place Category:YouTuber